Flight displays provide flight information to the pilot in order for control of the flight in both normal and unusual conditions. For example, in the unlikely event that problems in a flight system were to occur, the flight display may provide the pilot with flight information relevant to the problem for the pilot to take corrective action, if necessary. Such flight information may be obtained from flight manuals of the aircraft to provide specific instructions for the pilot.
Generally, one of the primary responsibilities of the pilot is to remain at the controls of the aircraft while in contact with air traffic control (ATC). As a result, in some cases it may be difficult for a pilot to monitor flight information as presented on the flight displays by directing his attention away from the controls and ATC. Pressures associated with the responsibility of continuing to oversee flight controls and communications with ATC during a problem may cause the pilot to not follow or misinterpret the specific instructions provided on the display.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for providing flight information in real time to equipment and personnel on the ground, so that the pilot may be assisted in the unlikely event of a problem. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.